


Among Us Damned Few.

by NeverWazBin



Category: Among Us (Video Game), Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Fantasizing, Gaming, How Do I Tag, Killing, Multi, Murder, Murder Mystery, Randomness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverWazBin/pseuds/NeverWazBin
Summary: Hazbin Hotel characters play among us.It was Angel's idea, obviously.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm unfamiliar with everyone, except for those I've already written.  
> So I tried.
> 
> Bootsy - Angel Dust  
> BigRed - Alastor  
> Kaboom - Cherri Bomb  
> HotelCutie- Charlie  
> LeadBitch - Vaggie  
> OutToLunch - Husk  
> InkSpot - Niffty
> 
> Don't kill me for characters being bad.  
> This will be multi-chapter stuff.
> 
> Also might be typos because I write my hazbin stuff in a private discord server.  
> I realized I was missing a lot of this in the middle and I apologize. It's fixed now.

"Okay are we gonna do this thing?" Angel asked, headset squashing his pink fluff to his head, as he sat on Alastor's lap. A pink xbox-styled controller in his hands, waiting for a response.

There behind him was Alastor, very bored. Angel had dragged him into this thing, and he despised it. He wasn't a fan of technology, and it had taken an hour alone for Angel to show him basic controls. They now were using a hack on the large screened computer to play split screen. Angel had even made fancy little sticky notes with their names on them to mark who's window was who's. But Alastor kept setting aside the dark red controller and leaning back in the seat.

"Yeah I'm ready! This is going to be so much fuuuun~!" Charlie Magne sang into her mic.

She and Vaggie both shared their room at the moment, both on their own laptops. Unlike the first pair, she chose to point and click with her finger. Vaggie used a controller, but modeled after a PS4. White with black buttons, her name written on the back in faded purple ink.

"Yep ready as ever." Vaggie added, flashing a smile at Charlie when she sang. Something about the cheerfulness set her dark heart aflutter.

Husk lounged over the bar with his tablet, Niffty across the room on hers as she couldn't resist dusting something while she waited.

"Yes yes we're ready, right Husk?" Niffty sporadically proclaimed.

"Huh? Oh yea. Whatever." Husk answered as he took another swallow of whiskey.

"Hey, ya ready Sugar Tits?" Angel asked their other friend, Cherri Bomb, who he had invited along to play.

"Bring it." Cherri taunted.

"No. No take it. Come on, we...we're gonna start!"

"Angel?" Charlie called his name over the mic.

"Some. One. Is not cooperating." Angel said back, as Alastor finally gave in and took the controller.

Angel was the one to set up the game, in the server under the nickname: Bootsy, because his goto was a little lengthy.

Alastor was named BigRed, as Angel had named him and wanted to write Daddy Red, but Alastor absolutely refused.

"Game link is jfndnh! Get in here." Angel announced.

"HotelCutie joined the game"  
"LeadBitch joined the game"  
"OutToLunch joined the game"  
"InkSpot joined the game"  
"Kaboom joined the game"

"I think we're all here!" Charlie counted.

"Cherri?" Angel called.

"Yeah I'm here. Connection is shit though." Kaboom, aka Cherri Bomb replied.

"Angel, can we just do this? I am only playing one round of this... tomfoolery." Alastor asked.

Angel elbowed him. .

"Oooh fun...." Angel remarked, getting the role of imposter first.

"Oh you have the---" Alastor began, Angel cutting him off.

"Come on Red, we both have to scan." Angel lied, as Alastor almost gave him away immediately.

"I forgot we were using that...uh...proximal chatting feature." Alastor apologized.

"Pf, proximity chat? Stop being so formal and shtoof or I'm gonna have t' kill ya." Angel said back, as nobody was near them.

"I am really not into this, Angel." Alastor remarked as the pale orangeish red character with a cherry on top wandered in.

"Oh hey sugar." Angel greeted, recognising Cherri's character.

"Ooh what are you two up to?" Cherri teased, grinning widely on the other side of her screen.

"Wouldn't you like t'know. Wanna see somethin' kinky toots?" Angel asked.

"Don't do it Mon Cher." Alastor chimed in.

Angel killed her, the cutscene showing his large bowed, pink character stabbing through her skull with a pointed tongue.

"Ugh that's great." Angel remarked. "I can still hear ya toots. Love ya." Angel admitted to her, able to hear her echoed haunting shrieks through his headset.

Angel left the room cautiously, Alastor following behind him, never completing his scan task...


	2. Chapter 2

"Just do your downloads, Charlie. I'm watching." LeadBitch, aka Vaggie told her partner, having just finished her task of the same. She sighed as she waited, wondering who was where and who could be the imposter. Mostly because she had wanted to be herself.

"Okay done!" HotelCutie, aka Charlie, proclaimed, stepping away from the wall. 

As Angel and Alastor wandered into the room. 

"Is this almost over, Angel?" Alastor asked, moodily.

"Ye can't have fun for an hour, Smiles?" Angel replied back.

"Oh hi Angel, hi Alastor!" Charlie greeted them, as Vaggie was silent.

"Heeeey," Angel said back, grinning behind his screen.

He pulled up a menu ...

"Angel, the the screen went dark, what do I do?" Alastor panicked, sitting up behind the pink demon.

"Someone killed the lights, Smiles. It's okay. Kinda kinky." Angel reassured him the best he could.

As he grabbed Charlie by the temples, leaned close, and snapped her neck. He could imagine how hot his breath would feel on her ear, the last thing she heard in the darkness before death overtook her.

"Mmm, I might not be able t'play more than one, this is too good." Angel remarked, squirming himself teasingly on Alastor's lap.

"Don't do that, Mon Cher." Alastor scolded as the lights came back on.

Vaggie hit the button. 

"Why'd you do that I was in the middle of that Simon says thing and now I have to start over!" InkSpot, aka Niffty, asked all at once, only taking a breath after.

"So, Charlie and I have been tagging along with one another this whole time." Vaggie began.

"Yea so?" OutToLunch, also known as Husk, remarked. He hadn't moved much from the starting place, just drinking his whiskey while Niffty repeatedly ran back in the room.

( _Just making sure you're still alive, okay I love you bye!_ )

Bless her heart she was sweet. Husk had a bit of a sweet spot, and was about to follow her before the meeting was called.

"Well the lights went out and I went to fix them, but when they came up she wasn't there. I came here and hit the button. She's dead, and so is Kaboom? That was Cherri Bomb right?" Vaggie explained her purpose.

"Smiles n I have been together the whole time doing our jobs n shtoof." Angel explained where he had been.

"Oh, yes. I was following him around, making sure he was safe." Alastor added, his hand petting Angel's head behind the screen.

"See, that's kind of sus. Because you two came into comms right before the lights went out. And that's when I lost Charlie." Vaggie pointed out.

"We left tha room, headin to fix the lights too. Anyone go in there after? I sus Husk boy. He hasn't done anythin'. Don't believe that, there's vents in all the places kills happened."

"Wasn't me." Husk replied gruffly.

"How do you know that, Angel? Where the kills happened?" Niffty asked.

"Well one in or near comms cause that's where Charles n Vag last were. And I was just guessin' bout Cherri." Angel defended.

"I'm skipping this time, bit I'm watching all of you." Vaggie notified them.

Angel voted for Husk, Niffty voted for Angel, and the other three skipped.

"Come on Husky, we need to go do that Simon says thing again because I was almost done but got interrupted by the meeting and we need to---" Niffty rambled on, heading out of the room, ergo her voice fading beyond audibility.

Husk groaned and followed behind her.

"It's one of you two. I know it." Vaggie told Angel and Alastor.

Angel unable to kill her because of the countdown.

Vaggie didn't stick around  
Heading for electrical to do the wires task. "Come on Smiles." Angel followed after her, Alastor tagging along.

They waited until they got to electrical, waiting behind Vaggie. Just as Vaggie finished her task, Angel grabbed her and stabbed repeatedly.

"If this was real, I would be so covered in blood...wouldntcha love that Daddy Red huh?" Angel teased, pushing himself against Alastor's 'places'. 

"Sure. Yes, Angel, I would." Alastor rolled his eyes and indulged him.

"Hit report. No, that button. Yea" Angel instructed him, resulting in a meeting.

Angel whispered in the red demon's ear, before Alastor said, "It is Husk."

"Ain't me." Husk retorted as he chugged back more cheap booze.

"Yeah me and Husk were together the whole time and doing our work together. It's not him, I swear." Niffty defended him.

"Didja have eyes on 'im the whole time?" Angel asked, before whispering more into Alastor's ear, adding "But wait a sec." At the end.

"Well, no, the task filled up the whole screen, but he was still with me. You were still with me weren't you Husk?" Niffty asked.

Angel lightly elbowed Alastor's side.

"Well, I dare say our friend Husk was not with you the entire time because we were in wires with Vagatha, and he came through the vent to slaughter her, then went back." Alastor explained the lie they concocted.

Angel leaned back and kissed Alastor's cheek with a smile. "Good." He whispered.

"I didn't do that. I think it's Angel. 'e's manipulating Alastor." Husk defended himself.

"Oh oh well if it is Husk he hasn't killed me and I don't know why he wouldn't kill me if he was impostor..." Niffty rambled.

"I'd never kill you, Nif." Husk muttered, almost as if forgetting everyone heard that.

"Awwww Husky!" Niffty swooned cutely.

"I'm voting Angel." Husk announced.  
"Oh okay well I'll vote Angel with you because I don't think it's you Husk. It can't be." Niffty agreed.

"That button. Yeah, now hit the green one. Yep." Angel could be heard instructing Alastor how to vote, before doing so himself.

Tie. Two Angel, Two Husk.

"Ooh close one." Angel remarked.  
"I could never suspect you Mon Cher." Alastor told him.

"Well we got a stalemate." Husk noted. Two teams of two that would stand up for one another.

"I have one task left, I need to go do it, please come protect me?" Niffty asked of Husk, the two leaving the room.

"Red, baby....I have to do this." Angel said softly yet firmly, as his big bowed character pulled a gun, pressed it to the red character's forehead and pulled the trigger.

"Oh the blessed irony, the horrible ways I must part with you!" Angel feigned dramatics, leaning himself back against the Radio Demon's chest, nestling close.

"Angel." Alastor's voice both haunted his mic and sounded from behind him. "You can finish this, yes?" Alastor asked, staring at the screen his companion owned, almost hungrily. A thought of the other demons dying getting to his mind, with the squirming hot mess on top of him. 

"Oooh did I find a kink?" Angel teased.

"Hmmm..." Alastor growled under him, arms around Angel's stomach tightly.

Ten  
Nine  
Eight  
....  
Two   
One.

Niffty walked in the room first, chattering excitedly. Husk followed behind her. Angel sliced her in half, as she shrieked, fading into echo.

"Ohhhh the entrails...." Alastor hummed in approval, the game ending as Angel had won the round.


	3. Chapter 3

Days passed before the group had any time to get together again. But once more, all six of them sat in front of their computer screens, waiting for none other than Angel Dust to set up a server.

"May I change my name, Mon amour?" Alastor asked from behind the pink demon, causing Angel to pause what he was doing. 

"Yea, nothin stopping ya." Angel answered back.

Only to be prodded in the side a moment later again. "How do I do that?"

Angel pointed to the screen, where the nickname was, going back to setting up a game lobby.

"Could you?" Alastor requested.

"Yeah whaddya want it to be?" Angel asked as he again paused and navigated to the Radio Demon's window.

"Hmm perhaps something sinister..." Alastor thought as Angel too contemplated.

"GrimGrinn'r." Angel read out loud, of course spelled with an actual E on screen. "How's that?"

"Oh, I like it a lot actually." Alastor answered, hugging Angel from behind as a quick thanks.

"Actually," Angel muttered, changing his own name as well to KillerInPink.

Then finished setting up as he announced the code to everyone else.

Once again, they were met with messages as everyone appeared.

"HotelCutie joined the game"  
"LeadBitch joined the game"  
"OutToLunch joined the game"  
"InkSpot joined the game"  
"Kaboom joined the game"

But also followed by a couple more,   
"Arackniss joined the game"  
And   
"Shnookums joined the game"

"Tell me why this has gotta be my name again, Angel?" Shnookums, aka Travis, a client of the pink demon's asked.

"Because if ya don't, I'm coming after ya for all the short changin'. Now, everyone ready?" Angel asked.

Many yesses and cheers around, a low groan of disgust from Arackniss and nothing from Travis.

"So let's see...." Both Angel and Alastor were crew mates this time, Angel muttering as he checked his tasks.

Everyone made their way to the top of the screen for keys. Alastor moved to follow along with them.

"No wait, hold back!" Angel told him, but it was too late.

Angel screeched over the mic, hitting the report button immediately.

"Which one of you fuckers did it?!" He demanded to know, as Alastor had been one of two killed in the stack up. Of course, with nine playing this time there was two imposters.

"Sucks, don't it toots." Travis mocked him.  
"Kick him out." Angel demanded.  
"Hey, baby, I didn't do it." Travis defended himself, but Angel voted him anyhow.

Nobody else did.

"It was purple, Mon amour..." Alastor said to Angel, nobody else could hear him.

Who was purple?  
Arackfuckingniss. His own brother, the goddamn sunshine killer himself. Angel snarled under his breath, deciding to tail him. Pretending not to find him suspicious, even though he did.

"Husky, why did you kill Charlie right in front of me?" Niffty asked, sounding horribly upset about it.

"I didn't." Husk replied.  
"Then who did?" Vaggie asked, sighing as the bodies were piling too fast this round. First Cherri and Alastor, now Charlie.

"I don't know but it wasn't me." Husk snapped back. He knew all too well but he wouldn't say.

"I say he did it." Vaggie said blandly.  
"I think he did too!" Niffty near sobbed.

Out to Lunch has been voted out.

"I'll get you for this, Niff." Husk's voice haunted her mic, nobody else able to hear it.

Niffty ran off alongside Arackniss this round. Angel snickered. The two of them? He would bite his own head off to avoid listening to her after two minutes! 

"Angel, after this could we..." Travis asked, his tone hinting the rest.

"No, nuh-uh. I don't do that no more." Angel replied, with a tone of disgust.

Alastor leaned close enough to say into Angel's mic, "If you so much as lay a hand on him I will gut you like a fish."

"Jesus, fine fine." Travis backed off, leaving the room.

"Aww, Red. I wish'd e would been killed instead of you..." Angel sighed, nestling against Alastor behind him.

"Where is everyone?" Alastor asked, as Angel and his ghost had yet to leave the meeting room but everyone else had.

Suddenly the screen came up stating imposters won. Arackniss and Niffty?

"That was funny at the end Arackniss! I'm so glad we got to meet, that was a lit of fun when we----" Niffty rambled.

"Leaving." Arackniss announced, his purple character disappearing from the lobby.

"Niffty, ya talked his ear off." Angel teased.

"Oh I didn't mean to. He's your brother right? I should apologize by making him muffins."

Angel could imagine the small female's grin.

"He doesn't deserve muffins. He killed Red." Angel scowled.

"It's part of the game, Dusty." Cherri replied.

"But first round? He did it out a spite!"

"In stack kills nobody knows who the victim will be. Just happened to be him. Another round?" Vaggie asked.

"I ain't up fer it." Angel pouted as he felt Alastor's grip on him tighten.

"Perhaps later, I believe he's quite upset." Alastor answered for him, both or them leaving the room.

"Angel?"  
"He always does things like that on purpose. I hate it."  
"Should we watch something to take your mind off of things?"  
"Yeah sure."

Angel watched as Alastor tried to set a movie up on Netflix, taking over in the end and settling as they did so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter if and when I get to it probably will be without Angel and Alastor and take place right after this one.
> 
> Also I'm sorry if you all want to read other interactions, I'm just a huge radiodust fanatic so...
> 
> Hey, anyone wanna play AU some time don't hesitate to ask. Might gimme ideas to write about lol.  
> I play on pc and like using mods but we don't have to.


End file.
